blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tires/Gallery/3
Pickle's Tire Store: Kissing Tires S4E10 Pickle advertising his tire store.png S4E10 Pickle "New location, same great tires".png S4E10 Crusher tired.png S4E10 Crusher encounters Pickle yet again.png S4E10 Pickle "Every tire is priced".png S4E10 Pickle "...to go, go, go!".png S4E10 Crusher refuses to buy any more tires.png S4E10 Pickle remembering the race.png S4E10 Pickle shows one last tire box.png S4E10 Pickle "Really really amazing tires".png S4E10 Pickle "Someone else will want them".png S4E10 Crusher changed his mind.png S4E10 Crusher "Gimmie, gimmie!".png S4E10 Pickle "You won't be disappointed".png S4E10 Kissing Tires.png S4E10 Crusher being smooched by the Kissing Tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Tell your friends!".png|"Tell your friends!" Robot baker/Growing Power S4E10 Crusher "Things can't possibly get worse".png S4E10 Crusher hears Blaze once again.png S4E10 Blaze coming up a hill.png S4E10 Blaze cheering and ascending the hill.png S4E10 Crusher panics.png S4E10 Crusher about to deploy his biggest cheat ever.png S4E10 Crusher's bag opens again.png S4E10 Invention assembling.png S4E10 Giant robot baker.png S4E10 Robot baker lands in position.png S4E10 Giant muffin.png S4E10 Giant muffin rolling toward Blaze.png S4E10 Blaze escaping the giant muffin.png S4E10 Blaze "Only one way to stop something that big".png S4E10 Blaze will use the Power Tires again.png S4E10 Gabby "Are bigger than the muffin".png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze with the Power Tires.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze using Growing Power.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze approaching the giant muffin.png S4E10 Diagram of Blaze flattening the giant muffin.png S4E10 Diagram of giant muffin flattened behind Blaze.png S4E10 Give my tires Growing Power.png S4E10 Blaze's tires grow.png|Growing Power! Whoa! S4E10 Blaze approaches the giant muffin.png S4E10 Blaze flattens the giant muffin.png S4E10 Giant muffin flattened.png S4E10 Robot baker shocked.png S4E10 Robot baker starts baking again.png S4E10 AJ "That giant robot is baking again".png S4E10 Robot baker about to release another giant food.png S4E10 Giant cinnamon roll.png S4E10 Giant cinnamon roll measures 4 meters tall.png S4E10 Our tires need to be 5 meters tall.png S4E10 Help my tires grow.png S4E10 Tires begin at 1.png S4E10 Tires grow to 2.png S4E10 Tires grow to 3.png S4E10 Tires grow to 4.png S4E10 Tires grow to 5.png S4E10 Blaze approaches the giant cinnamon roll.png S4E10 Blaze flattens the giant cinnamon roll.png S4E10 Giant cinnamon roll flattened.png S4E10 Blaze sees the robot baker.png S4E10 Robot baker baking the biggest thing yet.png S4E10 Giant jelly donut.png S4E10 Giant jelly donut measures 9 meters tall.png S4E10 Help our tires grow 10 meters.png S4E10 Tires start at 1 again.png S4E10 Tires increase to 2.png S4E10 Tires increase to 3.png S4E10 Tires increase to 4.png S4E10 Tires increase to 5.png S4E10 Tires increase to 6.png S4E10 Tires increase to 7.png S4E10 Tires increase to 8.png S4E10 Tires increase to 9.png S4E10 Tires increase to 10.png S4E10 Blaze approaches the giant jelly donut.png S4E10 Blaze flattens the giant jelly donut.png S4E10 Robot baker splattered with jelly.png S4E10 Robot baker breaks into pieces.png|So long, robot baker! S4E10 Blaze passed all the giant desserts.png Reaching the finish/Lava Power S4E10 There's Lava Island.png S4E10 Crusher crossing the rock bridge.png S4E10 We have to hurry.png S4E10 Gabby says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S4E10 Blazing Speed deploys.png S4E10 Give me Blazing Speed.png S4E10 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E10 Blaze unleashes Blazing Speed.png S4E10 Blaze driving super fast through the jungle.png S4E10 Blaze reaches the rock bridge.png S4E10 Crusher laughing on the bridge.png S4E10 Lava blasting part of the bridge away.png S4E10 Blaze shocked "Hit the brakes!".png S4E10 Blaze sees the broken bridge.png S4E10 Crusher mocking Blaze again.png S4E10 Crusher "And what do you know?".png S4E10 Crusher "It's me!".png S4E10 Crusher heads for Lava Island.png S4E10 There's no way to get there.png S4E10 Blaze "Unless...".png S4E10 Blaze will drive through the lava.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby "That's impossible".png S4E10 Blaze "When you've got Power Tires".png S4E10 AJ and Gabby "Go for it".png S4E10 Give my tires Lava Power.png S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shout "Lava Power!".png|Lava Power! S4E10 Power Tires with Lava Power.png S4E10 Blaze "Lava Island, here we come!".png S4E10 Blaze jumps off the bridge.png S4E10 Blaze driving through the lava.png S4E10 Blaze approaching Lava Island.png S4E10 Blaze passing lava spouts.png S4E10 Blaze hurrying after Crusher.png S4E10 Crusher almost at Lava Island.png S4E10 Crusher "No one can beat me".png S4E10 Crusher hears Blaze coming again.png S4E10 Blaze caught up with Crusher.png S4E10 Lava spout bursts.png S4E10 Blaze jumps on a lava spout.png S4E10 Blaze looking down at Crusher.png S4E10 Blaze riding the lava spout.png S4E10 Blaze reaching Lava Island.png S4E10 Blaze jumps off the lava spout.png S4E10 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S4E10 Blaze finishes first.png S4E10 Blaze won.png S4E10 Trucks cheering in the stands.png The big finish/Party Power S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby celebrate their win.png S4E10 Blaze "And I know the perfect way to celebrate".png S4E10 Blaze holding a tire up.png|Party Power! S4E10 Power Tires with Party Power.png S4E10 AJ and Gabby start to dance.png|Let's party! S4E10 AJ and Gabby dancing.png S4E10 Joe and Gus dancing.png S4E10 Yellow truck dancing.png S4E10 Pickle and tires dancing.png S4E10 Crusher getting kissed by a Kissing Tire.png S4E10 Crusher flees from the Kissing Tire.png S4E10 Blaze, AJ and Gabby dancing together.png S4E10 Final shot of Lava Island.png To return to the Power Tires episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries